


Dog Days of New York

by akat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Castle
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akat/pseuds/akat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expect the unexpected, especially when it comes to Castle. Kate knows that. And yet somehow he still manages to surprise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Buffy nor Castle belong to me.  
> Timeline: After Season 7 BtVS, Season 2 Castle.  
> A/N: This is a response to the Texts From Last Night challenge at another site, which used actual texts from textsfromlastnight.com as prompts. I couldn't resist attempting Castle with this one, especially since the text sounds like something he would say! ;D Plans to continue this -- eventually.
> 
> [ ] indicates text message.

+++

“Dammit!”

Kate Beckett banged her fist on the steering wheel of her car in frustration, watching helplessly as the vehicle she was pursuing disappeared amidst all the other cars on the street, her own car crushed against a pole in a last minute effort to avoid the cross traffic at the busy intersection. 

Though still a little dazed, she quickly called in a description of the fleeing vehicle, its last known location, and the direction it was heading in. Once that was done, she blew out a breath as she took in the damage to her car.

So much for a simple canvass of the neighborhood her person of interest was known to frequent.

It had started easily enough. She and Castle had started on one end of the street while Ryan and Esposito began on the other, all questioning whether anyone had recently seen a Mr. Daniel Osborne. As she and Castle had been walking from one building to next, however, they heard gunshots coming from an alleyway behind them.

And it all went downhill from there.

She only hoped Ryan and Esposito were okay. They had been standing close to her car when the gunman had raced to his own vehicle and made his escape. Without thinking, she had jumped into her car and given chase – clearly unsuccessfully – giving the other detectives barely any time to jump out of the way. 

Just then, Kate felt a trickle of blood running down from her forehead, which she must've banged against the side window in the collision. At the same time, her phone began to ring. She looked at the display screen and saw that it was Castle, most likely with bad news about their shooting victim.

Kate sighed. And right when she was beginning to think that the day couldn’t get any worse.

Ignoring the blood for the moment, she reached for her phone. She was unable to get it in time, however, as a sudden wave of dizziness had her leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes.

She grimaced, completely annoyed with herself and her inability to take a simple call.

As she waited for her nausea to subside, her phone buzzed again, this time with a text message. Unwilling to waste any more time, she forced herself to open her eyes and read the message, fully prepared to discover that they had another homicide victim on their hands.

But then, she should’ve known better, considering the author of the text.

[Castle: I think you broke Ryan’s ankle when you drove over it… he’s freaking out but on a more serious note I’m 99% sure I saw a werewolf]

Kate let out an exasperated groan. Typical Castle. 

Then, because she knew it would never get back to him, she allowed herself a small, amused smile. 

She couldn't deny that he made life interesting.

Her smile faded almost immediately, however. She still had two dead bodies on her hands and a gunman on the loose. And it all seemed to center around one Daniel Osborne.

+++


End file.
